Season of pure love
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Verano, Otoño, Invierno y Primavera...no importa cual...ella vivió enamorada de él en cada una de ellas.Sirius/Hermione. Reto "Estaciones" Weird Sisters. Completo.
1. Verano: De convivencia y encuentro

Hola, esta es la primera de cuatro viñetas del Reto del Foro Weird Sisters "Estaciones", propuesto por Bella Bequer.

Las palabras que vean en **negrita**, eran las requeridas. (En mi fic, por ahí, se repiten).

Mi historia está basada en los acontecimientos del 5to libro durante el 5to año de Hermione Granger en Hogwarts y su relación con Sirius Black.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Dedicación: A la Viri que me dio todas las ideas que ven acá...sino fuera por ella posiblemente este capítulo no hubiese tenido principio ni fin. Te quiero!

Paulita

* * *

Seasons of pure love: Verano

**De convivencia y encuentro **

Hermione caminó con pesadumbre hasta llegar a la puerta de Grimmauld Place. No le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraba, siempre había tenido las riendas de las situaciones en sus manos y ésta era todo lo contrario.

No terminaba de confiar en esa chica de cabello rosa chicle que tenía a su lado, estaba enfadada con Ron por no contarle nada, por tener que confiar en los misteriosos planes de Dumbledore que además, le había prohibido hablar con Harry. Ese verano no parecía ser uno de los mejores en su haber.

Al entrar a Grimmauld Place tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque la oscuridad avasallante la dejó sin ver unos momentos.

Avanzó a ciegas guiándose sólo por la voz de Tonks.

-Hermione, querida ¿cómo estás?- reconoció la voz de la Sra. Weasley al final del pasillo y se alegró de por lo menos saber que no tendría que esperar a que los demás llegasen.

-¡Sra. Weasley! Bien muy bien ¿y usted?- se dejó abrazar por Molly mientras intentaba ver qué pasaba en la habitación que estaba exactamente detrás de ellas.

-Sube que en un momento Dumbledore les explicará de qué va todo esto… Sigue derecho hasta el tercer rellano y ahí encontrarás una puerta, es tu habitación, la compartirás con Ginny…

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de aceptar la invitación o siquiera tomar su baúl. Se vio empujada por Molly hacia los primeros escalones, para cuando volvió su rostro sólo encontró una nube de polvo que la hizo estornudar.

Subió la escalera un poco más enfadada.

Inconscientemente se pegó a la pared opuesta para evitar rozar su piel con alguna de las atemorizantes cabezas reducidas que estaban colocadas a lo largo de la pared del segundo rellano.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- una voz rasposa se hizo escuchar unos metros por encima de su cabeza- ¡oh! Hermione, ¿Cómo andas?- Sirius bajó la escalera precipitadamente y se paró enfrente de ella, que mantuvo su rostro mirando al suelo.

-Hola- contestó suavemente mientras se apresuraba a subir lo más rápido que sus piernas le respondieran.

Sirius se quedó allí con esa sensación de decepción que lo dejó muy extrañado. Nunca había mirado a Hermione Granger, mejor amiga de su ahijado, como una mujer que lo podía dejar hipnotizado con sus curvas y el infantil perfume que su espeso y enrulado cabello despedía ascendiendo la escalera de la casa que nunca le dio nada bueno.

Trató de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, limitándose a intentar enterrar esa corriente eléctrica ingrávida que se apodero de su médula al verla.

**OoO**

Para Hermione amanecer en esa casona vieja y con olor a humedad no era la mejor manera de empezar el verano.

La noche anterior había esperado y especulado tanto sobre todo lo que Dumbledore le podría contar y adelantar de la tan famosa Orden del Fénix, que al no llegar aún pasada la medianoche estuvo hasta altas horas de la madrugada preguntándose la rara ausencia del Director.

-Hermione- una somnolienta pelirroja apareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación- mamá dice que el desayuno estará listo en 5 minutos, así que baja…

La castaña no contestó sólo se vistió y diligentemente apareció en la Cocina para acallar los ruidos estrambóticos de su estómago.

-Hermione, buen día, ¿cómo has dormido?- Lupin que se hallaba interesado en leer "El Profeta", la saludó ni bien puso un pie en el lugar.

-Bien, Profesor, gracias.

-Buen día, todo el mundo…Hermione- Sirius entró sonriendo y con un aroma a perfume tan seductor y varonil que no dejaba dudas que se había echado loción después del baño.

-Buen día- contestaron todos los Weasley, Tonks, Lupin y Hermione, quien no pasó por alto tan confuso gesto.

Después de desayunar, Molly, la matriarca del clan Weasley, puso a todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí, menos Lupin y Tonks que se habían marchado ya, a trabajar en la limpieza de la residencia Black.

Pasada las 7 de la tarde y cuando todos se preparaban para ir a comer se anunció que iba a ver Reunión General del Cuartel.

La Gryffindor estaba tan ansiosa que fue la única que se dispuso a ayudar a la Sra. Weasley a ordenar la cocina para todos lo que asistirían.

-Buenas noches- la voz pausada de Albus Dumbledore resonó en el lugar haciéndose oír por encima de la copiosa lluvia de verano.- Pido disculpas por no haber podido venir ayer, pero aquí estoy- los miembros de la Orden pusieron caras de entendidos ante la excusa del director, y el ambiente se silenció para indicar que se deseaba seguir escuchando.- como se darán cuenta, hoy Harry no puede estar con nosotros ya que está más seguro en la casa de sus tíos que viniendo hacía aquí…- Hermione levantó la mirada y entreabrió los labios como para interrumpir, pero Albus como si hubiese escuchado su pensamiento, agregó- Srta. Granger, Voldemort está vigilando cuanto movimiento él haga, y me temo que el Ministerio no desea tener un joven declarando que su mayor enemigo "vencido" está de vuelta…

No sólo terminó de explicar el quid de la cuestión sino que también dio muy por encima algunas pinceladas a temas que le concernían solamente a la Orden.

-Les pediré, a ustedes dos que antes de retirarse de esta reunión, guarden silencio ante Harry y no le escriban contándole por qué no puede venir todavía…ahora si, Srta. Granger, Sres. Weasley, Srta. Weasley, les deseo un feliz descanso para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Todos los chicos salieron refunfuñando de la cocina y fue la más pequeña, Ginny, quién azotó la puerta al retirarse.

Pasadas las once de la noche, Molly llamó a comer.

Pero visto y considerando el ambiente perturbador y espeso de la cocina, ninguno de los 5 chicos no se atrevieron a pedir más información.

**OoO**

El pasar de los días se volvía lento y pausado dentro de esa casa.

En sus lúgubres habitaciones, cargadas de incómodos recuerdos que nadie deseaba traer al presente, todo tenía el color de una foto gastada por el paso del tiempo, que las había deslustrado y hecho añicos.

Hermione dividía su día en dos, tal vez en tres.

Levantarse, acomodar, limpiar, almorzar, leer.

Leer, darse un baño, hablar con Ron, escuchar lo que Moody o Dumbledore decían y dormir.

Su tercer parte era; la de sentirse silenciosamente observada por alguien.

Era molesto, hasta el punto de no poder concentrarse en las líneas que leía.

Estaba segura que alguno de los cuadros que pendían de las paredes gastadas de la biblioteca de los Black tenía algún orificio y de ahí, la espiaban.

Pero todos sus miedos se disolvían como niebla, cuando se acercaba a ellos o salía a la puerta.

Lo único que podía tomar como evidencia era el insistente sonido, en algunas oportunidades, de un olisqueo parecido al de un animal y el jugueteo con la luz de una figura que parecía una cola. Sin embargo, también se evaporaba cuando al abrir la puerta, se encontraba con Crooshanks bufando y moviendo el rabo.

De nuevo, volvía enfadada a su sillón, enfundándose en una historia que no lograba atraparla del todo y con la extraña sensación de que "ese" alguien había vuelto a su puesto de vigilancia.

**OoO**

Las semanas iban pasando y con ellas, acortándose el tiempo de descanso y la llegada de Harry.

Hermione, además de limpiar y estudiar, repartía su día yendo a la biblioteca enorme de los Black a buscar con qué entretenerse.

Como tomos que le interesaran no le faltaban, siempre por las tardes su tarea era ir a acomodarse en alguno de los sofás de la biblioteca o en la sala de estar. En su cuarto era imposible, ya que de estar ahí, Ginny siempre saldría con alguna pregunta al paso, sobre Harry.

Pero aún en la soledad y tranquilidad de esos lugares siempre había algo que lograba incomodarla. Podía afirmar que alguien la espiaba, que observaba sus movimientos y conocía cada uno de sus gestos.

Y estaba en lo cierto.

Sirius había trasladado su fijación con ella a espiarla donde quiera que iba.

La miraba sin discreción alguna en las Reuniones, en el desayuno, en la cena, en el almuerzo, al bajar las escaleras, al limpiar los cuartos… cada momento que se la cruzaba, la devoraba con sus ojos negros, absorbiendo cada gesto, cada perfume que su cabello dejaba caer sobre su piel morena.

Sabía, muy en fondo y demasiado bien como para reconocerlo, que lo que estaba haciendo esta equivocado.

Él ya adulto, con su vida vivida, no podía estar obsesionándose con una niña de 16 años…. Pero así lo parecía.

Sirius se dio cuenta, alarmado, que había permanecido un desmedido tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos y que Hermione, había abandonado su sillón para ir de aquí para allá por la biblioteca, recogiendo libros.

Atropelladamente, al verla acercarse con una pila de tomos, se apuró a abrir la puerta para simular que entraba en la estancia.

Hermione no lo vio, Sirius no tuvo en cuenta que ella estaba demasiado cerca.

Todos los libros fueron a parar al piso.

Ellos quedaron muy cerca. Tanto, que Black pudo contar con precisión todas las pecas que cubrían el puente de la nariz y las mejillas de la joven.

Ella, sólo pudo intentar tomar control de las diversas emociones que se presentaron todas juntas y de golpe, abrumándola, dejándola sin aire, sin reflejos.

Parecía que la **magia** había brotado de las paredes y los había envuelto en una burbuja.

No percibían lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sólo estaban conscientes de la cercanía del otro. Del perfume de la persona que tenían enfrente.

Todo estaba en cámara lenta, sus movimientos, sus pensamientos, sus emociones, sus sentimientos. Todo en el universo había perdido intensidad y color, nada tenía sentido, las agujas del reloj no daban vuelta, el mundo había dejado de girar en su eje, los segundos habían quedado congelados en el aire, suspendidos bajo el marco de la puerta.

Sirius aún embotado, recogió de a poco su razón y con ella, trató de reunir fuerzas para poner todo en marcha de nuevo.

Se agachó a juntar los libros y Hermione, como activada por un resorte, lo hizo también.

Sin mirarse a los ojos y evitando no tocarse acomodaron los libros en una pila precariamente erguida.

Se levantaron, de nuevo, al mismo tiempo. Pero esta vez, con el mismo funcionamiento de un imán que atrae polos opuestos, se acercaron más, tal vez inconscientemente, tal vez adrede.

Él no lo dudó esta vez. Sentía que la suerte ya estaba echada y ahora dependía de él. Se acercó a ella que se quedó quieta, expectante. Podía sentir la respiración superficial de Hermione evaporándose contra la piel de su cuello y aún así, percibiendo un mudo permiso por parte de la leona, no se movió más.

La miró a los ojos y encontrar ese torbellino de sentimientos, le hizo saber que ella estaba igual de confundida que él _al principio_.

Pero de pronto, el ambiente se cortó.

-No- susurró la Gryffindor débilmente mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba aire bruscamente. No sabía a que se había negado, si había dicho "no" a él, "no" a su edad, "no" a esos sentimientos, "no" a ese aleteo de miles de mariposas en su estómago, "no" a lo que llevaba naciendo en interior como un capullo de rosa en plena primavera… Se alejó de Sirius sin atreverse a mirarlo y corrió escaleras abajo.

El día siguiente amaneció tan soleado, que Hermione no pudo quedarse 5 minutos a seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Bajó a desayunar con la extraña sensación de ir caminando al patíbulo.

**OoO**

Ver allí, a Sirius Black, después de lo que pasó la noche anterior no entraba en sus opciones.

-Hermione- la llamó Ron con demasiado buen humor para tan temprano en la mañana.

-¿Qué?

-¡Hoy viene Harry!

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno! Ya había perdido la cuenta de los días…

- Vamos a mi habitación cuando terminemos aquí, porque mamá dijo que hay reunión de la Orden después del desayuno.

Hermione sólo asintió. En su cabeza no había más lugar que para Sirius, que extrañamente aún no bajaba.

Después de dos largas horas de estar vaticinando con qué se encontrarían al ver a amigo de nuevo, la melena negra de Harry apareció por la puerta.

**OoO**

Dos días pasaron hasta que volvió a sentirse observada.

Estaba harta.

No sólo de su mudo espía sino de las reacciones de Harry.

¿Quién diablos se creía que era? ¿Con qué derecho venía a hacer esa escenita?

Hermione no sabía por qué tenía tanta rabia, nunca se había enfurecido por una respuesta de Harry de esa manera. A lo mejor era que su cuerpo y mente habían llegado a sus límites, que estaba cansada de escucharlo auto compadecerse en algunas oportunidades…

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza intentando borrar esa sarta de pavadas. No podía estar pensando eso de su amigo cuando él más necesitaba que estén a su lado.

Esa casa tenía la mayor de las culpas. Y su habitante. Su encierro y agobiante estado de funeral, le sacaban de quicio. Eso debía ser. No había por qué meter a Harry en el medio, pese a que él se lo había buscado…

-¡Basta Hermione!- se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba de la butaca aterciopelada de la biblioteca y recorría rápidamente el espacio que la separaba de la acuciante reunión de la orden.

Al llegar ocupó el único lugar que había libre, enfrente de Sirius Black.

El discurso no fue alarmante….al menos para Hermione, que se mantuvo ocupada observándose las manos al tratar de ignorar la inquietante, seductora y cálida mirada de Sirius sobre ella.

No se paró y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, sino que corrió atropelladamente y del mismo modo subió a su cuarto.

**OoO**

Gracias al cielo sólo faltaban dos días para volver a Hogwarts.

La siguiente mañana no pudo pensar- para alegría de ella- en otra cosa que no fuera recoger cada una de las cosas que había ido desperdigando por la mansión.

No se topó con él en ningún pasillo y tampoco le vio en el almuerzo.

Se sintió extrañamente sola y angustiada pero negándose a reconocer que ese hombre mayor, con un montón de feromonas sueltas que llamaban a cada una de sus hormonas,le interesaba de algún modo, enterró el tema en el fondo de su mente.

Al caer la noche, ya tenía todo sobre su cama. Su uniforme estaba listo en una percha para ponérselo cuando el tren alcanzara su penúltima estación, su insignia de Prefecta recibida ese mismo verano descansaba sobre su mesa de noche.

Su baúl estaba lleno de sus libros y su ropa.

Acomodó por orden de importancia los libros de lectura que había sacado de la biblioteca de Hogwarts para revisar que no hubiese olvidado ninguno.

Entró en pánico al ver que había suplantado uno de ellos por uno de la Biblioteca de los Black.

Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y tratando de bajarse la camiseta que precariamente le cubría el abdomen y no llegaba a tocar la cintura de su pantalón, se deslizó silenciosamente por las escaleras.

Se sorprendió al escuchar una voz rasposa entonando una canción desconocida. Siguió avanzando y de pronto, recordó haber dejado su libro tirado en alguno de los cojines del diván de la sala de estar.

Sin embargo, al entrar por una de las puertas de vidrio que siempre estaba abierta notó con inseguridad que había alguien más allí dentro. Precisamente el dueño de la voz… que ahora en vez de cantar, repetía una retahíla de insultos y blasfemias a tiempo récord y con un suave aliento a **alcohol**.

Entró, convenciéndose a sí misma que si no le prestaba atención, podría conseguir su libro y largarse de allí, intentando no verle… pero el problema era que podía respirarle y la mezcla entre su perfume y el whisky de fuego que había bebido, era irresistible.

-Hermione- la voz de Sirius sonó pastosa. Se encontraba apoyado de espaldas a ella, sobre la estantería que estaba encima de la chimenea- la dueña de todas y cada una de mis preocupaciones.

-Estás borracho… él único que se causa problemas eres tu mismo- no sabía por qué le molestó lo que dijo…

-Y tú eres una irrespetuosa que se mete donde no la llaman- se dio vuelta lentamente y la enfocó. Sabía que no estaba borracho, porque el coma etílico se encontraba a unas copas de distancia y el conocía su límite.- Eres…eres… un fastidio…

Hermione abrió la boca y encajó el golpe con entereza. Le dolía en carne viva lo que le dijo pero no iba a responder. Hacerlo significaba darle importancia… y él no tenía importancia alguna en su vida, ¿no?

-Y una mujer encerrada en cuerpo de niña que me enloquece cada vez que se mueve, cada vez que no me mira, cada vez que me observa con ojos de desprecio… pero claro, ella no se da cuenta porque se cree perfecta…bah…por favor…perfecta- cada palabra salió impregnada de frustración y cansancio, aún la larga fila de insultos que profería en ese instante.

-No necesito escuchar esto de ti. Si estás enojado con la vida, allá tu con tus jodidos problemas, pero no quiero saberlo, no tengo la culpa… madura de una vez Sirius Black, afronta los inconvenientes- La Gryffindor ya no se molestó en cuidar el tono de su voz… él era un **capullo**… y todos tenían que saber que él estaba borracho, insultando a la mejor amiga de su ahijado a oscuras en la habitación más apartada de la casa…

-Necesitas escucharlos porque eres la razón de ellos… ¡y date la vuelta! Esta sigue siendo mi casa y mientras estés en ella, tendrás que respetarme

Hermione giró sobre sus pies y se asustó al verle igual de cerca que aquel día en la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Y habla aunque sea para decirme que piensas marcharte mañana y llevarte contigo todo lo que le dio sentido a mi vida durante estos 2 meses.

Ella directamente bajó la mirada. Los ojos de Sirius desprendían una tristeza profunda.

Sintió su aliento caliente rodar sobre su piel cuando acarició la mejilla contra su rostro.

Levantó la cabeza a sabiendas que estaba mal. Que la diferencia de edad era avasallante, que él era el padrino de su mejor amigo, que… pero no pudo seguir pensando qué era lo malo y lo bueno porque los labios fríos de Sirius se cerraron sobre los suyos.

No fue un beso cándido y lento. No fue pasional y dulce. No fue romántico y premeditado.

Fue fuerte y violento. Fue caliente y carnal.

Todos los sentimientos encontrados que se habían ido desarrollando conforme pasaron los días, estaban allí, haciéndose lugar.

Percibió las manos de Black deslizándose por su espalda de una forma avasallante que la dejaba sin pensar, mareada, sin fuerzas, con la sensación de querer dejarse caer sobre esos brazos duros y fuertes.

Gimió despacito al sentir la lengua de Sirius haciendo un movimiento extraño- pero asombroso y excitante- sobre la suya e inconscientemente posó sus manos delgadas y suaves en la nuca de él y luego simplemente, tironeó de su cabello renegrido para descargar un poco de la cantidad de cosas que se revolvían en su interior.

El beso se terminó en medio de tenues caricias de labios adormecidos, hinchados y rojizos.

Sirius Black ya no estaba borracho.

Hermione Granger ya sabía lo que sentía por él.

Se miraron a los ojos como hablando en silencio y luego él, la soltó de su celoso abrazo y la dejó ir.

No volvieron a cruzarse hasta el siguiente día, dónde sólo se rozaron las manos disimuladamente cerca del andén 9 y ¾.

No hubo despedidas, ni besos prometedores, ni palabras de consuelo.

El cuadro de la noche anterior seguía fresco en sus memorias cuando ella tomó el tren y él volvió a la mansión, ninguno hablaría de ello, pero lo recordarían y anhelarían hasta que se volvieran a encontrar.

* * *

Sepan disculpar si hay algún dedazo.

Lo hice con todo mi cariño.

Pronto la 2da viñeta.

Dejen sus reviews, quiero saber su opinión.

Las quiere,

Paulita


	2. Otoño: Caos de sensaciones

**Aquí viene el segundo capítulo de esta historia que me está costando gotas de sangre practicamente.**

**Gracias miles a vos Viri, que me diste las ideas de cómo seguir... si no fuera por vos...esto seguiría en borrador.**

**Te quiero nenis!!**

**Ahora si, disfruten!**

--

**Otoño:**

**Caos de sensaciones:**

Hermione no conseguía prestar atención a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Era cierto, seguía siendo la más lista de su clase, la mejor y más sobresaliente alumna aún con Umbridge, que lograba poner a prueba todo su autocontrol y buena conducta.

También es verdad que la mitad de su cerebro, trabajaba rápido y eficaz, dando respuestas, soluciones, planeando el ED, convocando alumnos, creando nuevos métodos de comunicación.

Pero la otra mitad… se había quedado con él, en Grimmauld Place, detenida en sus labios, entre sus brazos, suspirando sobre su aliento cálido y cargado de vahos de **alcohol**.

Su cuerpo estaba dividido, sentía muchas emociones, tantas que muchas veces no llegaba a clasificarlas pero había tres que sobresalían de las demás: Confusión, desesperación y frustración.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas y más vueltas al asunto.

Sirius Black la había besado y ella no se había resistido.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué?- Harry parecía molesto de que no le prestase atención.

-Estaba contándote qué vi en el sueño de ayer en la noche.

-Perdona Harry, no me siento bien…sigue…soy toda oídos- aseguró aunque no muy convencida.

-Si te sientes mal, no es necesario que te quedes- dijo Ron bruscamente. La leona lo ignoró y miró al moreno con gesto de concentración- sigue-aseveró, envarada en su sillón- te escucho.

Harry volvió a relatarlo todo de nuevo y Hermione sólo pudo prestar el 50 de su atención… no había forma de sacarlo de su mente… era una tortura.

Se conformó con dar unos cuantos "si" o "claro" cuando correspondía y a limitarse a fingir.

Hasta que no olvidara a ese estúpido beso, que de seguro no había tenido ninguna importancia para él, no podría volver a ser la misma.

**OoO**

Sirius dio otra patada al sillón que estaba en la sala de estar.

Después de ver cómo el tren se alejaba traqueteando y con él, todo lo que Hermione había representado para él en esos meses, no había podido hacer otra cosa más que quedarse plantado en el mismísimo lugar dónde había probado los dulces, tibios y adictivos labios de Hermione Jane Granger.

Se sentía… en realidad no lo sabía.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no vivía experiencias nuevas y llenas de adrenalina, que ese beso robado en medio de la noche, lo había dejado paralizado emocionalmente.

Su mente parecía haberse enajenado y llenado de glorias y fracasos pasados, abandonándole a la decisión del destino, como si fuera un mero aprendiz, un raso principiante.

Se sentó en la mesita ratona y cerró los ojos.

La cara de Hermione se le aparecía tan nítida y clara, que creyó, por un instante la posibilidad de levantarse de allí y encontrarla bajando las escaleras con aire infantil y despreocupado.

Pero no, debía ser realista.

Ella no volvería, de eso estaba seguro.

**OoO**

Hermione cerró las cortinas de su cama.

Sabía que era otra noche sin dormir. Si lograba hacerlo, sus sueños estarían llenos de sombras y un gran perro negro que la guiaba a través de la oscuridad, mientras ella aferraba su pelambre negro, sedoso y largo, con fuerza y ahínco.

Conocía perfectamente quién era ese perro y qué representaba para ella.

Deseaba, cómo deseaba, volver a esa casa y preguntarle qué había significado para él ese beso y por fin, dejar de sufrir.

Necesitaba con desesperación saber si esas miradas, si esas sonrisas torcidas eran verdaderas o eran puras ilusiones.

_¿Y si te usó?-_ una vocecilla resonó en su cabeza, disparándose como una flecha hacia su corazón, que se retorció convulsionando.

- ¿Y si me usó?- susurró a media voz, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a picarle y a colmarse de lágrimas.

Podía ser, seguramente debía ser, que al no haber tenido contacto con el sexo opuesto, por mucho tiempo, estar encerrado en esa mansión sin nada que hacer más que sobrevivir a la locura y ver salir el sol; el convivir con una mujer durante dos meses, soltera, joven y que no sean familia, le hubiese revolucionado las hormonas y lógicamente, se había sacado las ganas besándola a ella.

_¿Pero y las palabras que me dijo? ¿La frustración que emanaba su voz? ¿La tristeza de sus ojos?_- se ve que su esperanza quería seguir aferrándose a algo, antes de empezar a sentir cómo se desmoronaba todo.

-Estaba borracho- se dijo a sí misma como si ésa fuera la respuesta más lógica, obvia y evidente que tuviera que dar en toda su vida.

_Borracho. Borracho_. El **alcohol** enceguece y hacer decir cualquier cosa… eso sin contar que no se tiene el pleno dominio de los miembros y el uso correcto de las facultades de discernimiento y claridad mental.

Dio media vuelta y se tapó con las mantas.

No supo cuánto tiempo lloró sin poder contenerse.

Porque en cada lágrima iba un pedacito de esperanza, un porciento de sueño hecho añicos.

Lo que sí supo con seguridad fueron dos cosas;

-estaba herida profundamente, con su corazón en tiras, su esperanza rota y su orgullo desgarrado.

-Esa noche, el perro no la acompañó a través de la oscuridad, ahora se encontraba a unos metros de ella, aullándole a la luna.

**OoO**

Para Sirius todo iba en decadencia.

Ella se había ido en Septiembre, estaba a fines de Octubre y todavía seguía allí, entre la biblioteca y la sala de estar, gastando el perfume de Hermione que todavía no había desaparecido. Deambulaba por su habitación y respiraba cada porción de tela que la joven había tocado.

Soñaba con poder enviarle una exigiéndole que regrese y le explique si simbolizó algo su beso y que le diera otro en compensación por la ausencia.

Sin embargo, se maldecía una y mil veces por imaginarse tantas idioteces y revoleaba lo que tenía cerca para descargar, aunque sea un poco de su furia.

Él estaba hecho un caos de sensaciones, de recuerdos, esperanzas e ilusiones.

**OoO**

Hermione sobrevivió.

No podía decirse que vivía porque el continuar su vida como si no tuviera corazón, no era vivir. Era aparentar.

Era construir un castillo de falsedades, con ladrillos de inseguridades mutadas en seguridad excesiva, en fortaleza tergiversada de su vulnerabilidad.

Era Hermione Granger, sí, su clon… la real todavía no superaba el rechazo por más que llorara el nombre de Sirius y renunciara a él todas las noches, prometiéndose volver a tomar control de las cosas…

Para luego, deprimirse en las mañanas y seguir buscando a ese veredicto que había dado su razón, alguna apelación que le valga salir de ese estado de desconsuelo.

Porque era así con ojeras, dolor de cabeza, entumecimiento de todos sus miembros, como se sentía cada mañana y cada crepúsculo.

Las mañanas porque sabía que su esperanza seguía tratando de encontrar más leña para alimentar su llama.

En el crepúsculo, porque conocía a la perfección que luego de 2 ó 3 sonrisas estudiadas y sin sentido, tras la seguridad de su cama, lloraría su decepción amorosa, escucharía rasgarse el hueco que había en su pecho y aguardaría otro sueño sin nada más que un perro aullándole a la luna.

Era desesperante, agobiante y cansador.

Pero sabía que aún sacándose el corazón y tratando de ver otros horizontes, el dolor volvería a ella.

**OoO**

Sirius Black se levantó del sillón, en medio de la madrugada, con la firme decisión de escribirle a Harry y solapadamente preguntarle por Hermione.

No obstante, no pudo más que correr hasta la habitación que su sobrino había ocupado cuando escuchó la voz de Phineas Nigellus Black llamándole a través de su retrato.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, ni analizar cuando escuchó la noticia que revelaba que el Sr. Weasley había sido atacado y que necesitaban usar su mansión como hogar de los Weasley y Harry Potter, ahora que Arthur estaba en San Mungo y Molly, con él.

Todo lo que pudo concebir fue: Si Ron y Harry vienen, Hermione también lo hará.

Corrió escaleras abajo y mientras recogía todo lo que había tirado, aulló a la luna feliz y ansioso, que se asomaba tímida por el cristal de la ventana de la sala de estar.

**OoO**

Hermione amaneció dispuesta a tratar de no pensar en él… pero falló estrepitosamente. Su rostro apareció en su mente como si le hubiera evocado conscientemente.

Bajó a desayunar y se extrañó al no ver a sus amigos allí.

De pronto, McGonagall apareció de la nada detrás suyo y le pidió que la acompañara a su oficina.

Después de relatarle lo acontecido a Arthur Weasley, y advertirle lo necesario, Hermione se marchó de allí con la sensación de que al fin podía vivir.

Cuando comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno le vería.

Iba a ir a Grimmauld Place a pasar la Navidad.

No importaba rechazar la invitación de sus padres para ir a esquiar a Francia.

Más preponderante era pegar y unir los fragmentos de su corazón cuando al fin pudiera hablar con Sirius Black.

Esa noche y las restante, no sintió el agujero en su corazón rasgarse más, sólo percibió que éste quería unir sus mitades.

Desde ese crepúsculo, sus sueños se volvieron como los del principio. Ella caminando a través de las sombras, tomada del pelo de un perro negro que ladraba de vez en cuando, en señal de alegría.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Pronto, por no decir mañana publico Invierno.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Paulita**


	3. Invierno: Ámame como yo lo hago

**Invierno:**

**Ámame como yo lo hago:**

Sirius se encerró en su cuarto de un portazo por séptima vez en esa semana.

No iba a comer, ni dormir, ni hablar, ni socializar… tal vez sólo beber.

El hecho de haber bajado a la cocina con la esperanza de verla y no encontrarla mirándolo expectante, lo había sumido en la más grande de las decepciones.

Estaba comenzando diciembre y la nieve ya estaba presente en las calles, trayendo con ella la alegría de la Navidad…

Rompió en mil pedazos la mesa que estaba en su habitación, bajo la mirada atenta de Buckbeak, hasta ver todo lleno de astillas.

**OoO**

Hermione cerró su baúl.

Mañana por la mañana comenzarían oficialmente sus vacaciones de invierno.

Umbridge no podría decir ni objetar nada y ella se tomaría el tren de Hogwarts para llegar por fin a Londres.

Viajó nerviosa, consultando el reloj cada diez minutos, rogándoles al tiempo que se apresure; que corra más rápido.

El autobús noctámbulo superó sus expectativas.

A cada vuelta de esquina, sentía su corazón desbocarse y latir desaforadamente, amenazándoles con escaparse.

Se bajó tambaleante y aferrando su equipaje, susurró: "nº 12 de Grimmauld Place".

Contuvo el aliento hasta que la puerta de madera gastada, apareció ante ella.

**OoO**

Dentro de la casa, todo estaba quieto, como la calma fingida antes de al tormenta.

Ron y Ginny deambulaban por la casa, buscando qué hacer.

Fred y George hacían experimentos de clase "W" en su cuarto.

Harry tomaba la misma actitud que su padrino. Se encerraba de sus problemas.

Nadie esperaba que alguien llegara.

**OoO**

Hermione se detuvo frente a las escaleras para intentar recuperar el aliento y controlar su casi hiperventilación.

Hechizó su maleta para que subiera detrás de ella.

Guardó todo en su habitación y sin querer, al salir, se le escapó la puerta, cerrándose de un golpe.

**OoO**

Sirius Black se sobresaltó y su corazón comenzó a latir atropelladamente.

-Ella- susurró con los ojos brillantes.

Se paró de un salto y salió al pasillo.

**OoO**

La joven se detuvo en el corredor a acomodarse el sweater.

Bajó las escaleras mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo.

Caminó absorta en sus pensamientos, conteniendo el aliento… no quería encontrárselo ahora… quería esperar… necesitaba buscar algo para hacer.

_¡Harry! _

Subió el trecho de escaleras que había descendido, en busca del cuarto de Ron.

-¡Hermione!- Ginny la saludó alegremente y junto con el pelirrojo, le contaron dónde, cómo y qué estaba haciendo su amigo.

Cuando Harry le abrió la puerta, después de varios golpeteos insistentes, no supo bien qué decir.

Balbuceó, explicó unas cuantas cosas e intentó robarle una sonrisa.

Después, le llevó con ella al comedor. La Sra. Weasley ya les estaba llamando a comer.

La Situación en la cocina fue bastante tensa.

Al entrar, se encontraron con Sirius, extrañamente aseado, pulcro y manteniendo una educada conversación con Molly.

Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, Lupin y Arthur, un poco maltrecho, completaban la mesa.

Harry saludó entre dientes y todos simularon que nada había sucedido con él y sus actitudes, las semanas anteriores.

Luego, la atmósfera cambió totalmente.

Hermione y Sirius mantuvieron sus miradas fijas, encadenadas en los ojos del otro.

-Bienvenida- dijo Black con voz ronca.

-Gracias- respondió bajito y atropelladamente mientras se sentaba en el lugar de la mesa que le correspondía.

Todos al terminar ayudaron a recoger y limpiar.

La castaña esperó a que salgan todos, rezagándose en acomodar obsesivamente las sillas. Pero él no se marchó.

Salió bufando y algo irritada. Esperaba que la recibiera de un modo diferente, tal vez hasta… especial.

-Hermione- escuchó su voz y no pudo hacer más que petrificarse en medio de la sala de estar.

-¿Si?- giró sobre sus talones y le enfrentó.

El gesto hosco, con las facciones endurecidas y mostrando furia, le hizo mal, como si sólo con eso, hubiera podido sacarle los puntos a su corazón herido, que ahora comenzaba a latirle pesada y dolorosamente.

-Er… quiero que me expliques que fue para ti el beso que nos dimos- avanzó un paso hacia ella y la miró con sus ojos negros con tanta intensidad, que Hermione creyó empequeñecer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al beso, Hermione, al beso… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- La leona se echó hacia atrás en claro gesto de incomprensión.

-¿Por qué… por qué…estás diciendo que yo te besé? ¡Nos besamos los dos!

-Quiero saber qué significó para ti… me he sacado la cabeza… tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que fue real… que…

-_Fue_ real…- musitó Hermione, bajando el rostro. La mirada de él, infringía un peso, demasiado fuerte y arduo de soportar.

-¿Me usaste?

La Gryffindor quedó perpleja y se le llenaron los ojos de **lágrimas**. No contestó.

-¿Lo hiciste? ¡Contéstame!- Sirius la zarandeó levemente.

Ella se soltó como si el mero roce suyo le diera asco. Lo miró con desapego y retrocedió unos pasos.

-En todo caso, tú me usaste a mí. Yo era la única mujer que veías en meses… y qué mejor que aprovecharte de la ocasión…- dijo con amargura.- Sirius Black todos estos meses, aguanté este **castigo** de no verte y vivir en la incertidumbre, como si hubiese sido la peor de las mujeres en mi vida pasada… debo haberlo sido porque tengo un hueco aquí en mi pecho, que sangra y sangra esperando que tu, vengas y lo unas… pero no… tu apareces y lo desgarras más… yo no uso a las personas, tampoco me importa si tu lo haces… no tengo por qué pasar por esto…

Se sorprendió a sí misma diciéndolo, pero verle ahí parado, con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo, encajando los golpes con entereza, la hizo sentirse, por fin, dueña de la situación.

Se dio vuelta, evitando no mirar atrás y subió las escaleras, desperdigando **lágrimas** y corazón.

-Espera- la voz sonó demasiado cerca de su oído, sin embargo cuando sintió la mano grande y tibia de él, cerrándose sobre la suya, no pudo seguir ignorándole.

-Dime que soy un idiota- le dijo tomándole la cabeza entre las manos.

-Lo eres, un **capullo**, un inmaduro, un creído…- pero no pudo seguir pensando qué más era Sirius Black.

El cuerpo varonil y macizo del animago se apoyó parcialmente en el frágil y suave de ella.

Recorrió su boca con ardor y pasión, con la desesperación de un ánima que siempre ha buscado dónde descansar, y por fin, encontró su lugar.

Las respiraciones eran agitadas, convulsionadas y frenéticas.

El ritmo de sus labios era vertiginoso.

El compás de sus corazones, escandalosamente rápido y furioso.

Se separaron sin mediar palabra y el moreno tomó la delantera.

La guió, de la mano, a través de escalones, corredores, y puertas hasta que llegaron la biblioteca.

Se aferró a su cintura con gesto egoísta y respiró a bocanadas el perfume que despedía su cabello.

Tenerla así, entregada a sus caricias, era simplemente maravilloso.

-Sirius- El moreno sonrió. Con Hermione _nada_ era simple.

-¿Mhm?

-quiero que hablemos…

-Si es por lo de hace un momento…quiero decirte que soy un completo idiota. Estos meses sin ti, me volvieron loco, anhelaba preguntarte que había significado para ti, pero no tenía el valor de enviarte una carta… soy un cobarde, puedes decirlo… luego, hoy cuando te vi en la cocina, todo lo que tenía pensado decirte y hacerte se desvanecieron al momento de mirarte… no pude… tus ojos…lo decían todo por ti…

Hermione suspiró suavemente en la concavidad de su cuello y se aproximó más a él.

-Discúlpame… por favor… no debí decirte tantas cosas injustas e incoherentes… es…

La joven puso un dedo en sus labios, en señal de silencio.

-Shh, yo también te debo una…

-No me debes nada… no merezco que me quieras…

-Si que lo mereces- lo miró a los ojos y se ruborizó hasta la frente al ver el torrente de emociones.

-no… pero no quiero discutirlo…tengo planeadas otras cosas.

La tarde se les fue de las manos como humo cuando intentas atraparlo.

No salieron de la biblioteca.

Sólo eran ellos, en su burbuja, en su propio mundo.

**OoO**

Los días y noches después de que Hermione y Sirius hubiesen aceptado lo que sentían, fueron radicalmente diferentes.

Hermione hablaba con todos, tratando de contagiarle el ánimo navideño y festivo a Harry.

Sirius se pasaba las mañana limpiando aquí y allá, acariciando a la castaña donde pudiera y si la suerte estaba de su lado, robándole un beso también; mientras cantaba a toda voz _"Un hipogrifo va volando a Belén…"_

Las reuniones de la Orden se reducían a miradas indiscretas efusivas y descaradas, al menos cuando Hermione y los demás eran aceptados en ellas.

Una de las previas noches a Navidad, todo mundo se quedó en la sala de estar, frente al fuego, escuchando la radio muggle, leyendo el diario, jugando a al ajedrez, simulando leer y entablar una conversación.

Cuando todos se durmieron, Hermione se escabulló sin hacer ruido para ir a la biblioteca. Sabía que la estaría esperando allí como todas las noches.

Pero al llegar, todo estaba a oscuras.

Un podo desilusionada, volvió a su cuarto, preguntándose dónde estaría Sirius cuando sintió unas manos fuertes y grandes que la sostenían de la cintura.

-Siempre mira a tu alrededor…escudriña las sombras…- susurró Black en su oído antes de secuestrarla, como todas las noches.

**OoO**

Lo cierto es, que ya su situación empezaba a quemar pieles.

La mañana de Navidad, la castaña se dirigió a la habitación de Sirius, contenta y radiante, a darle el deseo de feliz navidad.

Al llegar allí, abrió la puerta y se encontró con… la habitación desierta.

Comenzó a observar cada rincón, detrás de la puerta, en el baño, dentro del armario, para descubrir si él le estaba tendiendo una trampa.

Desilusionada, se sentó en la cama… ¿Dónde estaría Sirius? Sabía bien que él no era uno de los más activos mañaneros en la casa, y por la claridad que ofrecían las ventanas, debía de ser media mañana.

-Hermione, te estaba buscando- Black entró a la estancia con un pequeño paquetito en manos y la miró sorprendido.

-Yo también- ella se levantó y le tendió su regalo.- Feliz navidad…

-Feliz navidad…

Pero no alcanzaron a desenvolverlos.

El moreno la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra él, besándole los labios con ahínco. Sus bocas se encontraron con cariño, fuerza y pasión a partes iguales.

Lentamente él fue sacándole la campera de algodón que ella tenía puesta. La hizo deslizar por sus hombros, asegurándose de no romper el contacto de su lengua, seductoramente juguetona en la boca de Hermione, que de vez en cuando, tras un complicado movimiento, gemía.

La Gryffindor, no se quedó atrás. Como pudo, a trompicones y nerviosa, dirigió sus manos a la cintura de los pantalones de él y comenzó a subir su remera negra. Tembló considerablemente cuando el dorso de sus manos, rozaron aquella piel caliente y suave al tacto.

Sirius comenzó a caminar con ella de espaldas a la cama.

Estaba enfebrecido, las caricias tímidas pero insistentes de la boca y lengua de Hermione, su cuerpo pequeño e inexperto reaccionando a sus años de experiencia, lo estaban poniendo al límite.

-¡A comer!- la voz de la Sra. Weasley resonó a lo largo de las escaleras y los pasillos.

Cortaron el beso, asustados y visiblemente frustrados. Esa situación era demasiado íntima y bonita como para tener que abandonarla así como así.

Un golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta los hizo mirarse con rapidez y pensar qué hacer antes de responder al llamado.

-Escóndete detrás de la puerta- musitó Sirius. Le dio un corto beso y luego volvió a ponerse su camiseta.-¿si?- dijo al abrir.

-Molly dice que bajes, que la comida ya está lista- Harry se rascaba la cabeza en ese gesto tan suyo de cuando no sabe que hacer con sus manos y su cuerpo.

-Ya bajo- contestó con aplomo y seguridad.

-¿Por si las dudas, has visto a Hermione? No está en ninguna parte.

-No, para nada. Ya bajo- cerró la puerta con suavidad y con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Tienes demasiado hambre?- la leona se acercó a él con gesto infantil.

-No tengo hambre y tampoco sufriría de inanición si tan sólo estuvieras aquí… pero pueden sospechar…

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente y bajó el rostro. Despacio, tomó su chaqueta y volvió a su lugar.

-Me gusta cuando te pones así- opinó Sirius riéndose entre dientes. Ella le pegó juguetonamente en el hombro y bajaron a almorzar.

Todos se dieron sus regalos y se abrazaron.

Gracias a Merlín, nadie se dio cuenta que el abrazo que el animago le dio a Hermione, fue más efusivo y largo de lo normal.

**OoO**

Una tormenta de nieve se desató sobre Londres.

El viento recio y demandante, amenazaba con arrancar los postigos de las ventanas, del lugar.

Los copos de nieve atravesaban cada hueco libre que encontraran, dejando un ambiente helado.

Hermione se removió inquieta en su cama. No sabía por qué tiritaba tanto. Era la tercera manta que colocaba sobre su cama y aún así no podía entrar en calor.

_Sirius_- le susurró una vocecilla en su interior. ¡Menuda estufa!- dijo para sus adentros.

Hacia dos noches atrás, se había dormido en sus brazos después de alternar, conversación y besos hasta entrada la madrugada, en la biblioteca de los Black.

Ginny se removió en la cama de al lado y se destapó por completo.

Esa pelirroja siempre amanecía con todas las colchas en los pies. ¿Cómo alguien podía moverse tanto?

Se levantó maldiciéndola en voz baja y la cubrió.

Justo en ese momento vio, claramente, por la sombra de un relámpago, como alguien se deslizaba en el pasillo.

Abrió la puerta y se lo encontró a Sirius con la mano alzada, como si hubiese estado a punto de tocar.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo en bisbiseos.

-No podía dormir- contestó sincero.

-Yo tampoco…

-¿Vamos?

-¿Adónde?

-¿Confías en mí?- Hermione le miró a los ojos y decidió hacerlo. De todos modos, pondría la vida en sus manos.

-Si

-Vamos.

No esperó a que la muchacha se pusiera las pantuflas o algo abrigado. Sólo la tomó de la mano y la llevó en volandas a su habitación.

Lo que pasó allí fue maravilloso.

La estancia estaba completamente cálida y con un aroma varonil flotando en el aire que la dejaba sin pensar, sólo respirando ese rico efluvio.

Las luces estaban bajas y notó que el mismo sillón que ellos ocupaban en la biblioteca había sido movido hasta el cuarto.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí?- preguntó zafando la mano y caminando lentamente hacia el amplio sofá.

-Lo traje… en la biblioteca hace demasiado frío… el hogar es muy pequeño como para calentarla por completo y creí que te gustaría… no es lo mismo…

-Es hermoso, Sirius- Hermione se dio vuelta y le miró con un brillo especial que lo conmovió.

Cortó las distancias y acunando su rostro en el hueco de sus manos, la besó.

No era un beso pasional y demandante, era más bien dulce y ofreciendo todo lo que había en su alma. Todas sus penas y dolores, sus más profundos miedos y anhelos, sus esperanzas y afectos.

Hermione deslizó su boca, marcando un camino de efímeros y escurridizos besos hasta su oreja, donde musitó- Eres muy dulce, Sirius Black.

Él sólo sintió que comenzaba la cuenta regresiva hasta perder la cabeza por ella.

Sabía bien que Azkaban con sus dementores y sus sombrías celdas lo habían desequilibrado un poco, pero Hermione era mil veces peor que todo eso. Era dulce, sexy e ingenuamente seductora.

Con una mano fuertemente asida a su pequeña espalda, la hizo retroceder hasta tocar el sillón pero ella le interrumpió. Estaba temblando levemente y sus ojos desprendían un brillo raro, deslumbrante, _temerario y audaz_.

-¿No crees que estaríamos mejor en la cama?-

-No quiero que te sientas presionada… no es mi objetivo llevarte a la cama…- cerró los ojos reformulando la frase al ver cómo los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de una expresión parecida a la decepción producto del rechazo que creyó entrever en sus palabras- no, no, no me malinterpretes… te deseo, te quiero y nada me gustaría más que…

-Entonces hazlo…- esa sensación de adrenalina que corría por sus venas y cuando al fin se diera cuenta de lo que realmente desataban esas palabras, se arrepentiría.

Sirius se apoderó de su boca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mordió sus labios con precipitación pidiéndole entrar. Ella gimió despacito y luego, dejó que él guiara aquella situación…

Sintió como ardía cada punto de su piel que entraba en contacto con la de él a pesar del viento gélido que azotaba el corredor y se colaba por debajo de la puerta.

Una de sus manos recorrieron su espalda, desde la nuca hasta la base de sus caderas, produciéndole un escalofrío que la hizo suspirar y removerse entre sus brazos, pero no quiso quedarse atrás.

Era cierto, no sabía, pero aprendía rápido.

Como La temblequera le permitió fue sacando a base de caricias frágiles y medrosas la camiseta de algodón de Sirius. Éste abandonó su ardua labor de recorrer todos los escondrijos de su boca y se terminó de quitar la prenda, abandonándola en el piso.

Hermione llevó las manos a su pecho y lo acarició. El moreno gruñó lánguidamente y la quemó con su mirada cargada de deseo.

Lamió las yemas de sus dedos y uno a uno los fue colocando en su cintura con el propósito de acercarla más a él. El resultado fue inevitable.

Una corriente eléctrica se deslizó hasta el sur de su cuerpo y lo hizo gemir de dolor y ansiedad.

Levantó el pijama rosa de la joven con cadencia y soltura y sin hacerle daño se lo pasó por la cabeza.

La abrazó contra su pecho y sonrió sobre su cabello castaño al percibir, aún detrás de su sujetador, la repentina dureza de sus pezones.

Contorneó con dulzura desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas, produciendo piel erizada en cada porción que rozaba. Introdujo sus pulgares por la cintura del pantalón y se agachó ante ella.

Raspó con su incipiente barba todo el vientre de Hermione, que se contraía y hundía, cada vez que sus labios y lengua, pasaban probando su sabor. Descendió más y besó toda la línea de su ropa interior que asomaba fuera del pantalón.

-Sirius- balbuceó ella con la voz ronca después de haberse mordido los labios para no gritar de placer y anticipación. Sabía que algo se traía entre manos su cuerpo, porque muy allá abajo todo se retraía y humedecía.

Se puso de pie, creyendo explotar de un momento a otro, con su pantalón haciendo presión sobre algo que ya no tenía control.

Bebió sus labios y luego, mientras la conducía a la cama sin ver, desperdigó besos por todo su rostro, cuello y hombros.

Cuando sintió el peso de Sirius sobre su cuerpo no pudo más que tragarse una exclamación de placer ahogada y arquearse contra él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda desnuda.

Acarició cada pendiente que hacían sus músculos, cada marca, cada zona. Después de acostumbrarse a su peso, logró separar sus piernas y abrazarlo con ellas.

Black se llevó su sostén justo en el momento en que ella se levantaba un poquito para besar su cuello. Acopló su pecho al de la muchacha y redobló la intensidad del beso cuando la sintió por completo pegada y endurecida a él.

Lamió, rozó, succionó y masajeó sus pezones hasta dejarlos hinchados y morados. Hermione parecía morirse de placer con cada caricia.

Esta vez, al llegar a la cintura de su pantalón no se detuvo. Lo quitó con parsimonia, a él y a lo que venía debajo, que fue un duro golpe a su aguante de ir despacio.

Contorneó sus piernas, desde sus pantorrillas hasta sus muslos, besando y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel.

La hizo llegar allí, así, inexperta y anhelante a la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

Luego, todo se detuvo. Sirius se recostó sobre ella y le separó las piernas. La observó fijamente y después de un suave beso en la punta de su nariz en señal de confirmación, le arrebató la niñez.

Sintió dolor, si, pero se esfumó rápido cuando él se quedó quieto y al cabo de unos minutos comenzó el movimiento.

Se asomó enganchada a él, a la más bella y hermosa de las sensaciones. Gimió su nombre y mordió su hombro.

Ambos cayeron en un abismo de placer húmedo, errático y caliente como la lava de un volcán.

-Te quiero- había escuchado que le decía al oído, pero el sueño estaba llevándosela con él.

**OoO**

La semana que siguió fue intensa, sin respiros y sin desertar de los brazos del otro.

Los dos, ahora, incursionaban en el arte de amar, todas las noches, todas las siestas, los momentos que el destino les regalaba sabiendo que el tiempo se les terminaba en pocos días.

**OoO**

Sirius la despertó de la pesadilla antes de que empezara a gritar más fuerte, la noche previa a abandonar la casa.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí, siempre te protegeré…

Hermione le abrazó sintiendo que la desesperación se adentraba en ella.

-No quiero dejarte. No quiero volver a Hogwarts. Por favor…

-Sabes que eso es imposible, mi amor- musitó en voz baja, besando sus labios- pero estaré contigo siempre… aquí en tu corazón, al igual que tu estás en el mío- confesó rozando su pecho.

-Te quiero Sirius…

-Yo también…

La noche los abrigó a los dos. No los dejó pensar. No había suficiente tiempo para eso. Sólo había espacio para el **amor**, para intercambiar corazones.

**OoO**

La despedida fue silenciosa y apremiante.

Lo hicieron en medio de **lágrimas** y promesas, evitando dejar de abrazarse, porque pensaban que si lo hacían, el mundo se les caería encima y la realidad con él.

-Estaré contigo- fue lo último que dijo Sirius Black esa mañana antes de ver salir a Hermione Granger de su casa.

**OoO**

Luego de ese día todo lo que conocían cambió.

Ya no hubo promesas, ni un "te quiero" susurrado a media voz, hubo desesperación, tristeza y agonía de saber qué pasaría después, cuando todo acabase.


	4. Primavera: Señales

He aquí el cuarto y último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste.

**--**

**Primavera: **

**Señales:**

Su vida después del Ministerio no tenía registro alguno en su memoria.

Sólo recordaba el antes, donde estaba él enredado a su cintura protegiéndola de un hechizo, el momento fatal donde vio como la luz escapa de sus ojos que la miraban fijamente y el después de ese instante que había sido por demás de doloroso.

Tenía presente haber contemplado como Lupin tomaba a Harry de donde podía y éste lloraba a gritos de desesperación y luego de una décima de segundos salía tras Bellatrix.

Pero después de eso, todo se perdía en una nebulosa de llanto y espasmos incontenibles de dolor.

No hubo Hogwarts con sus amigos y profesores dentro, ni bandos, ni razón de ser. Todo había perdido su color y nada le causaba la mínima gracia o le llamaba la atención.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con la sensación de que el mundo la había dejado de lado.

Comenzaba a observar con tristeza que las parejas se iban formando, que sus amigos se enamoraban y que ella…ella simplemente había dejado de vivir cuando él se fue.

Porque era razonamiento simple.

Hermione Granger había conocido el **amor** como, estaba segurísima, nadie en el mundo lo había hecho.

Había conocido todas sus caras, facetas y poses. Todos sus sabores y olores, sus características y dolores.

Porque cuando vio que él atravesaba el velo sintió que un cuchillo atravesaba su piel, arrancaba su corazón y lo clavaba en un lugar bien elevado de algún muro muy lejano y luego…luego la dejaba morir.

Porque Sirius Black la había deslumbrado.

Él con esa personalidad tan rara, había sabido ir conociéndola de a poco e ir logrando que se abriera como los pétalos de una flor al recibir el sol mañanero de Septiembre.

Medias sonrisas, guiños seductores, caricias desfachatadas en lugares públicos, locuras de adolescentes, esas cosas que sólo podía lograr el **amor**, haciendo sacar el niño que llevaba dentro, mostrando el perro negro en el que se convertía cuando James lo necesitaba, un perro juguetón, cariñoso y simpático.

Porque había sido su único y primer **amor**, porque había sido su todo, su insomnio, su pensamiento constante, su sueño y su objeto de deseo. Había sido suyo y eso, eso era lo que al fin de cuentas le quedaba en la memoria, lo que llevaría con ella siempre, lo que la acompañaría hasta la muerte, su rostro, su mirada, sus labios, su corazón palpitando a la misma velocidad que el suyo.

-Hermione- una voz que le era demasiado familiar hizo que se diera vuelta. Su corazón había empezado a latir desaforadamente con un presentimiento que le decía que era él, que había vuelto, que estaba de nuevo con ella, susurrándole cosas al oído como hacía para despertarla en las mañanas- Hermione- pudo sentir su aroma varonil y seductor cuando el viento sopló hacia su dirección e instantáneamente de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas **lágrimas** de incredulidad.

-¿Sirius?- su voz sonó suave y anhelante, tal como lo hacía cuando le llamaba a la madrugada para que él vuelva a envolverla entre sus brazos y protegerla, de sus sombríos pensamientos.

-Estaré contigo siempre- una oleada de paz la inundó y un jadeo de llanto contenido se escapó de su garganta.

-Lo sé…te amo- dijo con el corazón latiéndole en pleno pecho, lleno de angustia.

Luego algo en el ambiente cambió.

Las copas de los árboles se movieron, la hierba se arremolinó y muchos pájaros levantaron vuelo, todos en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

Hermione levantó la vista y vio con claridad como un perro negro movía la cola y la observaba alegre.

Ladró una vez y después se internó en la frondosidad del páramo.

Entendió en ese preciso instante que él estaba bien, que Sirius estaba bien y que siempre la llevaría con él…como ella lo llevaría siempre en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos…en su corazón.

* * *

_No es un final feliz, porque su historia no fue feliz. Fue apasionada si, pero siempre mortificada por el peso invisible de algo._

_Es algo, al final fue la muerte; pero aún asi, se amaron...hasta lo imposible e inmedible._

**Gracias por seguir esta historia.**

**A todas las que pasaron, leyeron, firmaron o sólo vieron.**

**Son mucho para mí.**

**Que sigan bien,**

**las quiere,**

**Paulita**


End file.
